Fanboy
by Obeion yazio
Summary: Upon his dad coming back from work early, he discovers his son's deep dark secret that he's been trying to hide.
1. The Reveal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Chan and his property. All of this is own by Funimation or Creator who did it.**

 **Warning: This will contain shotacon, if you're not into it you may go to another fanfiction. For those who came I welcome you with open arms. Read at your own risk.**

Upon one of Shin Nohara friends one seems to be normal out of the group. He work white turtle neck and and a blue t-shirt with shorts to go with it. What half of them don't know is that he is a fanboy of a magical girl tv show. All stuff he has was part of the tv show, dvds, Cds, pudding, a life size cardboard of the main character, a deck of cards, a cake, figures and etc. At one time he had even try on a costume of the magical tv show . He was swinging the heart shape wand and pretending he was the main character. If we was to go into his dream it will be of the full show itself.

He dared hope no one will see it, if they did he would be ruin. Tomorrow was normal except for Georgie dad getting off work early.

"Hey I'm home early," This surprise the wife who was cleaning up the house.

"Oh your home this early. Welcome home," She greeted him.

"So where's Georgie?" He asked

"Oh he playing with his friends," The wife tells him.

"Ah I see," Once he was about to head to the couch, he notice his son's room half opened. He really never saw his son's room. Just when he was about to enter it, the wife stops him.

"Uh dear what are you doing?" She questions.

"I never seen Georgie room," He said.

"Oh you know it's like any other boy's room," She told him with a weak smile.

"Well there shouldn't be problem with me coming in," He slightly pushes her away.

"Okay listen I lie….It's just, " She pauses trying to think of a good excuse for him not to go in.

"Honey if you're hiding something that I don't know. I'm just going to get more curious," He explains to her.

"...just promise not to judge to harshly," She showed him Georgie room full of magical girl stuff.

"Georgie left in a hurry with his friends that he forgot to clean his room," The dad was fascinated from all the merchandise he had.

"Are you okay?" The wife wonder.

"Oh I'm fine," Without the wife knowing it he was actually grinning.

A Few Hours Pass

"I'm home," Georgie said as he took off his shoes. He then notice his room was open which made him panic. As he got to his room he found his dad looking at the cd of the magical girl soundtrack.

"D….d….dad," Georgie heart was pounding out of his chest as he felt like he couldn't breath. Then he began crying knowing his dad found out his dark secret. The dad gave him a hug which made him calm down a bit.

"I'm sorry I got into this," He told his dad as he sniffle.

"No, no your incline to like a show even if it's not for your gender, Actually I find it kind of cute that you like this," When he said that he starts patting Georgie head.

"Really?" He looked at his dad with sad eyes telling him.

"Here, why don't we go somewhere fun, okay," He smiles at his son as he carries his son getting his shoes and his son's shoes telling his wife that their going somewhere fun.

"Okay, but be back for dinner," He agrees and they were off.

"Where are we going dad?" Georgie asked his dad.

"Don't worry it's a surprise," He tells him as he blindfolds his son.

"I can't see dad," Georgie said.

"That's the point, it's a surprise so you can't see it," The dad explains to him.

"Oh alright," He agreed.

The car stop and then the dad left to the store making sure the car doors were locked. When he got back into the car he gave his son a box.

"What's this?" Georgie asked.

"Well take off your blindfold and find out," The dad told him.

He did and was surprised to find out it was the costume from the magical girl tv show. Georgie was in pure joy as he was joy as he was jumping around amazed at the costume.

"Dad you're the best," Georgie hugs him.

"Why don't you try it on," Georgie was shock that his dad said that.

"O…...okay," Georgie agreed as he strip his shirt and pants off and got into the costume. Once he place on the wig and grab the wand, he felt like he was the character himself. He did the calls he always does as he felt alive with the costume.

"You look pretty," The dad told him. Georgie blushed and didn't know what to say.

"Maybe I should take it off, we are in public," Georgie blushed.

"Nonsense you just placed it on. Besides your super cute that way," Georgie blushed again taking all of the his dad's compliments. Georgie found his dad looking at him with a smile when he was blushing.

"Umm….." Was all that Georgie could say before his dad gives him a kiss on the lips. This was a surprise to him yet he decided to take the kiss since he hasn't had one before and felt this was something he liked. When they broke off Georgie smiled with a blush.

"I love you dad," Georgie told his dad.

To be continued


	2. Missing You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Chan and his property. All of this is own by Funimation or Creator who did it.**

 **Warning: This will contain shotacon, if you're not into it you may go to another fanfiction. For those who came I welcome you with open arms. Read at your own risk.**

It was five o'clock in the afternoon and Georgie was sitting on the couch looking at his favorite Tv show. Quickly and steadily he came to realized that he was all alone today. Staring down on the floor and shuffling his feel, he felt lonely. Sometime he liked being alone, yet this wasn't one of those times. Eventually his mother came to the house.

"Mom will dad visit us again?" Georgie asked looking sad at his mom.

"He'll come back on his off day. Right now he's working away today. So try to be patient," Georgie nodded, yet still felt lonely without his dad with him.

"Why don't you see how your friends are doing. Maybe that boy Shin," When Georgie heard that name from his mom's mouth he groan.

Slowly walks to his friend house, he hesitated not knowing if he should knock or not. Despite that Shin answered anyway.

"Oh it's my darling friend Georgie," He blushes as he smiles. Georgie groaned again feeling like he should try another friends house.

"What are you waiting for? Get in here," Shin welcomes Georgie in his house.

"Thanks I guess," Georgie at least wanted to seem proper.

"So what was you planning to do?" Georgie asked his friend

"Going outside, that's until I saw you approach my door. Then you told me you loved me," Shin joked.

"Like I ever say that to you idiot," Georgie told him as he sighs.

Suddenly Georgie was thinking of how he told his dad that he love him. Just thinking about it made him blush. He thought of how his dad shower him with compliments. Just then he felt someone blow into his ear, this made him blush more as he felt in content but got angry when saw Shin grin.

"Hey quit it," Georgie growls at Shin while he laughs it off as a joke

"Don't you have anything fun we can do?" Georgie asked a bit frustrated.

"Yeah but I don't think you'll be interested in it," When Shin said that this got Georgie curious.

"What! Tell me," Georgie said eager to know, this made Shin grin.

"Twister, we don't even have three people," Georgie told him.

"Hima can spin for us," Shin tells him smiling.

"Fine," Georgie was still doubtful after saying that.

The game begins as Shin and Georgie were getting each color right with their hands and feet. After a few moves later and somehow Georgie was near Shin's butt. Georgie groan, but as he did Shin got another color. This time Shin's butt was on Georgie face.

"Can't you choose a color that isn't near me," Georgie grow at him.

"I thought you love my butt," Shin tells him shaking his butt around. Georgie didn't notice this as he tried to avoid it but slid. Not only did he lose the game but his face was fully in Shin's butt.

"Hehe you lose I win," Shin grins.

"Shin!" Georgie pulls himself out of Shin's butt as he about to attack him. Georgie sighs forgetting about it and just going home.

"Georgie wait," Yet as Shin adi it he was already gone.

A Few More Days Passed…

"I'm home," Georgie dad opens the door only to have his son jump on him.

"Did you miss me?" Georgie nodded.

"Please I want to be with you more, Just waiting for you is painful enough," Georgie told him as tear roll down his face.

"Okay," He said understanding.

"You want to come with me on a trip?" He asked his son.

"You mean to work then back to home," Georgie said curiously.

"Maybe even more," He reply to his son with a smirk.

"Yeah, I would like that," Georgie hugged him more tightly as he felt like bonding with his dad.

"Then it's agreed," The dad told him as he smiled at Georgie.

To Be Continued…


End file.
